Ghidorah's revenge
by LegoGodzilla
Summary: The planet Earth has been a thorn in the Ghidorah family's side for millions of years. Now, X has a plan to get rid of the planet once and for all. Will Earth's monsters be able to defend against this threat?
1. The meeting

Ghidorah hated family meetings.

Not because he hated his family, but because of how hectic the meetings got. Last time they met up X and Orochi got in a fight that ended up destroying 2 solar systems. But it seemed that there wouldn't be any fighting this time. Ghidorah checked to see who was at the meeting. X was there, sitting on a makeshift throne. "He always was the one for theatrics." Ghidorah thought to himself. But it was the dragon next to X that sparked his attention. Sitting there was the big dragon himself, his three heads glowing in the light of the star the planet they were meeting on orbited around, the great Emperor Ghidorah, father of many and son of none, the first of the large Ghidorah family tree. But talk of family could wait, as Emperor Ghidorah had begun to speak. "My Children," the son of none began speaking telepathically "it pains me to see that so few of you came to see your old man."

"Technically most of the ones who couldn't make it are either dead or imprisoned." X remarked.

That was true, the Ghidorah family tree had decreased in the past couple million years. Des was locked up on Earth with no known way to get him out, Orochi was presumed dead after he went to Earth a couple hundred years ago to free Des, and no one had seen Ghidorah's mother in eons. Ghidorah couldn't even remember what his mother looked like. All he knew was that she resembled Des and X's second form. The two had to get that quadrupedal body from someone. That didn't explain Orochi's eight heads, but that was believed to have been a fluke. Then there was Grand Ghidorah. He remembered that Grand had gone with Des to Earth, and he was positive that Grand had returned to tell them of Des' fate. But he couldn't be sure. It was as if Grand's return had been removed from time. Grand's status was kept as an enigma, until further evidence could be found.

"Ah yes, I forget sometimes, it seems immortality has its downsides." The Emperor said solemnly.

"Let's get to the point." Ghidorah said. "Why have you summoned us here?"

"Simply put, I wish to help you." Said the Emperor

"With what?" Asked Ghidorah.

"That problem you are having with that planet, what's it called? Eerth?"

"It's Earth, father," Ghidorah said. "And I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Just fess up." X replied mockingly. "That planets been a thorn in the side of the Ghidorah family for millions of years. Might as well deal with it the best way possible, one big attack with everything the Ghidorah family's got."

"You mean you knew of this plan?" Ghidorah asked.

"I was the one to suggest it to the old man." X replied.

"And how do you plan on combating the many creatures Earth has to defend itself?" Ghidorah said, "I've failed to destroy that planet too many times to count, and even you couldn't defeat Godzilla, even in your final form."

"Ah, but this time, we'll be fighting together, plus we'll have dad helping out." X replied.

"Do you honestly think just the three of us will be enough to take on Godzilla, plus any of his friends that decide to help?" Ghidorah questioned his brother.

"Nope, so I've decided to have you go out and recruit some fellow space monsters to help us out." X replied, hoping for a good answer.

Ghidorah was confused. "And why me?"

"Because you've worked with other species before."

"So have you."

"Yeah, but not as much."

"You have a point." Ghidorah begrudgingly said. "So, who do we need?"

King Ghidorah, Monster X, Desghidorah, Orochi, and Godzilla are owned by Toho

Emperor Ghidorah is an unused Toho monster that wold have appeared in _Godzilla vs. Emperor Ghidorah_


	2. The asteroid

Godzilla Jr. looked up at the sky.

He knew something was coming, at least, that was what Mothra had said. He could see a faint orange object getting slightly bigger. It reminded him of that big rock he blew up a couple of years ago.

He looked to his side, where Anguirus, a good friend of his father, stood. Next to Anguirus was Rodan, the aged pterosaur looking determined as ever.

There were other Kaiju his father fought alongside, or against. There was a giant gorilla that was giving Jr. a nasty look. He must have had a bad encounter with his father. There was also a large spider and mantis, which was odd. He thought he obliterated them around the same time he obliterated the asteroid. Well, he knew the mantis was destroyed, the spider he had just thrown off into the sky. Maybe there was more than one mantis.

Mothra was there, though they looked different. They're wings were different, and they weren't the usual orange he was used to. Perhaps they had changed over the years, like he had.

Other monsters were there, many of whom he didn't recognize. Mothra had said that their message had been to everyone, but Jr. had no idea this was what they meant.

But figuring out all the monster's identities could wait, as the orange object had gotten much bigger.

Gorath headed down to Earth, wondering why it would ever go HERE again. The first time it attempted to attack Earth, the planet had moved out of the asteroids way, somehow. The second time, when those creatures with the weird goggles forced it to head to Earth again. That time it had been blown to smithereens, a small piece of the rubble leaving to regain its mass. Now, the stupid skeleton thing that had hitched a ride on it the second time was making it head for that stupid planet AGAIN. AND it was bringing a bunch of its stupid friends.

Everything was stupid.

Life was stupid.

Earth was stupid.

And that red thing headed for it was stupid.

Wait.

Oh no not agai-

Godzilla Jr., Anguirus, Rodan, Eternal Mothra, Toho King Kong, Kumonga, Kamacuras, Gorath, and Monster X are owned by Toho

For those wondering, Gorath is hinted at either being piloted by a space monster or having sentience in the novel Project Mechagodzilla. I decided to combine the two theories and have Gorath be a sentient asteroid that just wanders around the universe, occasionally used by Monster X as a personal ride. As stated last chapter, X has a thing for theatrics, and what better way to show off than to ride a sentient asteroid.


	3. The watchers

The military watched from their base as the giant asteroid was obliterated. They waited to see what happened next. Many of the people in the room gasped as Monster X came down from the giant dust cloud that was all that remained of the asteroid. They knew how powerful that Kaiju was. Godzilla himself could barely fight off the beast in its second form, and even then it took a special beam from the Gotengo to rejuvenate the king of the monsters. More gasps were heard as King Ghidorah also flew down from the cloud. One Ghidoran might have been easy for Godzilla, but two? That was a question that they had hoped would never be answered.

"Is that it? I expected more for such a big gathering of Earth's monsters." One general stated.

"There is more," The Mothra fairies, who were also in the base, stated together. "This is not going to be a simple battle, this is a war for the fate of the Earth."

More shocked exclamations as even more of the monster King's extraterrestrial foes came down. The large cybernetic reptile known as Gigan floated down, next to the crystalline monstrosity that was Spacegodzilla. The pollution monstrosity Hedorah came down in its flying form, changing into its final form as it reached the ground. A large gray behemoth also came crashing down, creating a crater as it had no real means to slow its descent.

"Orga?" a lieutenant exclaimed. "I thought that beast was destroyed? Gigan I can understand, as he can be rebuilt, Hedorah was theorized to be an alien species, and we never did find Spacegodzilla's body, but Orga? I saw the creatures corpse with my own two eyes."

"Orga is not just one monster." A scientist stated. "Any Millenian that absorbs Regenerator G-1 could become an Orga."

"Makes sense, I guess." The lieutenant replied. "But where did it even get the Regenerator G-1?"

"Spacegodzilla?"

"Oh, right."

"Is it over now? I can't think of any more space kaiju, so we should be done."

"Wait, look!"

More shocked gasps were heard as a new foe came down from the sky. A large, see-through, jellyfish-like creature was now floating above the battlefield.

"Dogora," said the one scientist that recognized the beast.

"I thought that was a sea creature?"

"No, you are thinking of Dagarah."

"That is confusing."

"We are aware."

"Hey!" stated one of the younger men there. "Are we recording the fight? If not, we should, it would be good for future generations to watch this. My wife is pregnant, and I want to make sure my future daughter can see this, cause if she will be anything like her older brother, she will love kaiju fights."

"Do not worry, we have all available drones scouting the fight. All footage taken is immediately saved to the cloud and all drones are designed to be kaiju proof, this is a fight that will go down in history."

The people in the base began to quiet down so they could watch the fight of the millennium.


	4. The villains

Sorry for the wait, school got in the way. Now that its break, I have had time to write this. Here we go.

Ghidorah looked at the kaiju Earth had summoned to defend itself. Godzilla was there, of course. And so was most of the other kaiju that he fought back in what the Earthlings called 1999. Some other kaiju the dragon did not recognize. A large bipedal creature that reminded him of the Simeons that created that first Mechagodzilla, a large insect with long claws, a creature that reminded him of a deformed Godzilla, and an insect with large wings that X claimed was Mothra. That was preposterous, the Mothra that Ghidorah fought was a pathetic worm that was only good for spitting silk, not a being with an energy reading that rivaled his own.

"So, what's the plan?" X asked telepathically.

"Go for the weaker ones. The eight-legged creature, serpent, red horned one, and the flying lizard are all weak from what I remember of them." Ghidorah responded, gesturing to the creatures that the humans called Kumonga, Manda, Baragon, and Varan respectively. "The armored one and the flying nuisance are strong, but are not as strong as Godzilla." Ghidorah continued, gesturing to Anguirus and Rodan. "I do not know the strength of the clawed insect, hairy thing, or the deformed Godzilla, but they too look pitiful."

"You told me my counterpart would be here," The monstrosity that was SpaceGodzilla telepathically complained. "The one in front of me looks like him, but its energy levels are too different."

"It is his spawn," X replied. "the one who nearly killed you passed away a few years ago."

"His spawn? The pathetic weakling that I bested so easily can't possibly be the same as the creature in front of me!" The crystalline kaiju retorted.

"He has matured over the years since you last came to this planet," X explained.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Hedorah, you head for the eight-legged creature and the clawed insect, if I am correct, they should be weak to your poisonous gases. Gigan, you and Orga deal with the serpent, red horned one, and the flying lizard, they should be easy enough for the two of you to pick off. Spacegodzilla can deal with the deformed Godzilla and the hairy thing. X, you deal with the armored one, what you say is Mothra (even though it looks nothing like the one I remember) and the flying nuisance. I will deal with Godzilla."

"And what is the Dogoran here for? And where is the old man?" X asked.

"The creature is here to provide a distraction for the earthlings pathetic military, and our father is a last resort. Now, ATTACK!" Ghidorah exclaimed, not realizing how quickly his plan would fall apart.

"We shall avenge our fallen Millenian brethren." The genetic anomaly known as Orga telepathically stated as it began to head not towards the ones it had been told to attack, but instead at Godzilla.

"NO! GO FOR THE ONES I TOLD YOU TO IDIOT!" Ghidorah (somehow) shouted telepathically.

"It's got revenge in its eyes, brother, it won't listen," X said as Orga charged straight at Godzilla, who was preparing an atomic blast. The king of the monsters let loose the blast, obliterating half of Orga's face whilst also launching the alien freak into the ocean.

"We wiiiill nawwwt be shtop-p-p-ped so, eashily" Orga slurred out, doing its best to telepathically speak with only half a brain.

Ghidorah let out a sigh. "Well then, screw the plan, everyone. Just go wild! Destroy everything!" Ghidorah stated as he flapped his wings and began to charge his gravity beams.

Both sides began to charge towards each other, preparing themselves for an all-out war.

All Kaiju (aside from King Kong) belong to Toho. King Kong belongs to Warner Bros, I think.


	5. The cyborg

I would like to apologize once again for how long it has taken me to update. School has been very hard. Plus my parents have put me on a strict time limit for tech. I would also like to thank cute886lady177 for sending me my first PM. I will never forget your inspiring words:

"find guy for hot meet ating me in this meeting site - REALPRISE . COM - sign up for meet me my id Sandra2. please"

Anyhow, back to the story:

* * *

Godzilla looked out at the monsters before him. Orga was recovering from the atomic blast he had received. Ghidorah and Monster X seemed to be communicating to the other monsters. About what, he didn't care, just as long as he got to blast them all to smithereens again.

Suddenly, all of the space monsters rushed forward, firing off ranged attacks.

The king of the monsters let loose his trademark roar, and all of Earth's monsters headed towards the enemy kaiju.

Rodan and Mothra took to the skies, fighting Gigan and a flying Hedorah. Anguirus, Manda, Varan, and Baragon headed for SpaceGodzilla, who had caused crystals to sprout up all over the city. Kamacuras and Kumonga were going for the still regenerating Orga, hoping that they might be able to overwhelm the creature while it was still weak. Zilla was headed for Monster X, as was King Kong. That left him to deal with Ghidorah.

The three-headed dragon let off its signature gravity beams, but they barely phased Godzilla.

He retaliated with an atomic blast, but that too seemed to barely harm his rival.

The dragon kept his distance, flying high enough to be out of Godzilla's reach, but not so high as to get caught up in the fight between Rodan and Mothra. Both Kings continued firing blasts at one another, all the while other fights continued.

Mothra was fighting alongside Rodan against Gigan and Hedorah, both alien kaiju proving a decent fight.

"Be diligent, Rodan, Gigan is not one to underestimate, and Hedorah's pollutants can cause severe harm to your lungs." The giant moth telepathically communicated to the ancient pterosaur.

Rodan gave off an annoyed screech, which roughly translates to "I can take care of myself, MOM!"

Mothra was about to correct him on the fact that he was male, but was distracted by a buzzsaw sent by Gigan.

'Alright Leo, think. How did your descendant deal with him back in 2004?

* * *

 **Author's** **Note** : Mothra Leo, having used the powers granted to him by his Eternal Mothra form, had created the egg containing the next Mothra instead of laying the egg, considering he was unable to produce eggs, being male and all. He spends most of his time letting his descendants deal with threats, but, because the current Mothra is still cocooned and it seems like they won't come out anytime soon, he had to deal with this situation.

* * *

Leo dodged another buzzsaw, this one coming very close.

'Ah, right! Let the buzzsaw do the work.'

"Rodan!" he telepathically spoke, "Gigan isn't too smart, so try and get him to hurt himself."

Rodan gave a questioning screech as if to say "how?"

"The buzzsaws act like homing missiles, try and get them to slice Gigan up."

The aging pterosaur gave a nod as he and Mothra began to expertly maneuver Gigan's buzzsaws by flying around. Once he was sure the buzzsaw was following him, Mothra then began to head straight for Gigan. The Eternal Moth quickly dive bombed before reaching the cyborg chicken, the buzzsaw continuing towards Gigan.

Gigan quickly shot a laser beam from his eye, destroying the buzzsaw before it could reach him.

'NOT FALLING FOR THAT ONE AGAIN' the cyborg's mechanical brain thought.

The cyborg was not out of it yet as Rodan flew in from above, the buzzsaw much closer to him that Mothra's had been. Rodan quickly made a sharp turn right before he would have collided with the cyborg, the second buzzsaw hitting the space alien, resulting in major damage to his back wings.

'SHIT' was the last thought of the cyborg before he fell out of the sky, his wings too damaged to keep him up. The cybernetic kaiju crashed into a group of buildings.

"Gigan, you there?" Monster X telepathically asked while fending off the two kaiju that were attacking him.

All Monster X could get from Gigan's head was mechanical noises that, to a human, would sound suspiciously similar to the noise made by AOL dial-up.

"Gigan's out of commission at the moment. Hedorah, think you can handle it up there?" X communicated.

Hedorah made some gross squishing noises, which, when translated, meant yes.

"Good, I'll keep up with fakezilla and this big furball."

* * *

Earth Kaiju:

Godzilla

Rodan

Anguirus

Eternal Mothra

King Kong

Zilla

Baragon

Manda

Varan

Kumonga

Kamacuras

Space Kaiju:

King Ghidorah

Monster X

Orga

-Gigan-(out of commission)

SpaceGodzilla

Dogorah

Hedorah

Emperor Ghidorah (on standby)


End file.
